As Real As It Gets
by Dark.Whispering.GRAVE19
Summary: Life can be taken away so easily. But what if that spark of life can be saved, By someone who never even EXISTED.


As Real As It Gets

Chapter 1

My name is. . . . . Well that confendsial. To those who know me, my name is Hermione Granger. I've been friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Wealsey, since I was Fourteen years old. Though it's not in my job subscription, to be his friend, I've just found it hard to resist given from my nature of finding friends in low places. And in ever so lasting life that I have, I protect him from the danger he always finds himself in. I mean honestly I can't have more than five minutes alone, without having to go and chase him around. Ducking and dodging for those, god damn Deatheaters and that retched of a _man_ Lord Voldemort.

Honestly, what's with evil men and snakes.

_Like seriously, come on! _

Through the years of trying to defeat him he's somehow becoming more powerful then we have ever imagined. His terror truly grew when the Ministry, actually had the first glimpse of him in our Fifth year of Hogwarts, the battle in the Department of Mysteries.

Still to this day I still regret not protecting Harry from Voldemort that day. But now it's all changed. The way we walk, the way we talk, and our attitude has changed. Our secretive planning away from the Orders ears, have made us stronger. Practically we've destroyed enough hourxes to finally stay together with the Order.

As I was taught,_' Team work is Key'_.

But it's hard for us now, to stay together; we have less land to move around, without being seen by Deatheaters. Nearly all of Wizarding England has been taken over. This is what the world is up against if we don't try harder.

"Hermione. . . . . . . ."

The hazed mind of mine was too much in a daze that the random poking of my side, never cessed to connect any sense of what was happening out around my body. . . . .

"Hermione"

That's right I'm in Grimmauld Place . . . . . . with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"HERMIONE!"

Lifting my head, small brown strands fell on to my face. I swiped the strands out of the way and looked at the gang. Concern had reached their face as they tried to translate the no-existing emotion on my face. "Yes"

Harry, Ginny, and Ron sat on the bed that was right in front of the one I was sitting on. "Are you all right Hermione, are you having seconds thoughts about the plan. Because if you are we need to know." Harry said leaning his elbows' onto his knees, as the other just nodded their heads. I knew they wouldn't agree to this plan, it was too risky.

"No, Harry. We need to do this, whether you like it or not, and that counts for all of you." Pointing my finger to each one like Molly always did when she didn't approve of something. This lead Harry to sit upright and to run his hand through his messy black hair as his head lowered in disproval. I couldn't blame him; this was going to be dangerous when this involved DeathEaters and _bum bum bum bummmm _Voldemort.

If you're trying to finger out what we're keeping for the parents downstairs in the kitchen right now, is that we're going to save Professor Snape and the Malfoys. Why you may asks, well that's what Ron always says _'Why bother saving arrogant gits in the first place'_, then I'd have to smack him but not too _hard_, and that would usually shut him up for a while. Well we're actually saving them because they bloody blew their cover. And when I say blew their cover, I mean double agents, who work for the Order. Idiots. When the letter arrived revealing what was going to happen, the Order were going to do nothing, absolutely nothing. They kept saying it was too dangerous and that they couldn't risk it. So know Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I have come up with a plan to save their asses before it's too late.

"I'm not going to argue on this Harry, we need to do this whether you like it or not. Snape and the Malfoy's need us, I that you were always the one who gave people second chance. It's not if they haven't been order members and that we can trust them anymore" I said

"You know it's not like that Hermione, I just don't know if it's the best time to reveal our secret to everyone even Voldemort. If we do our advantage will be taken away, and might rune everything we worked for."

"But the Order doesn't know only you guys and what if I have to change and they don't recognize me. Then I'd be in more shit then to begin with, I have to do this." I said before giggling like a little school girl. "Besides I what to see the look on their faces, when they see who their dealing with."

"I'd pay to see that." Ron said as he raised his hand in excitement with a grin on his face only to be wiped off by Ginny smacking him back of his head; as he gave a whimper from the smack.

"That's not what she meant you bloody idiot," Ginny whispered harshly.

"Women" Ron whispered, but it wasn't unheard by Ginny. She gave him the scariest glare that I have ever seen, making Draco Malfoy's glares to shame. Before Ron could move Ginny pushed Ron to the floor and pounced on top of him and to begin strangling him to death. I miss this. Not Ginny strangling Ron. But just interacting with the family I've left home to be here, not that I regret it or anything. But with a war that's coming to my village; The Forth Great Ninja War. It puts me over the edge if my friends back home are alright. Hopefully I'll come home before I know it.

But getting back to business .

My head turned to old rugged black door that separated us from the hallway that led to the stairs to the noise filled Kitchen on the main floor of this dark house. The parents too busy to realize what was actually going on upstairs too distracted to every notice us. This was the perfect opportunity to set a foot our plans. Yes, it was now or never. "It's time" I mumbled, still facing the door, not bothering to turn my head at them. I could feel their stares at the back of my head. The waves of fear consumed the room. . . . . . . . . this was no longer some joke, it was time to swallow our pride, and hope for the best.

Ginny shot up, with a freakin' good determined face. "Right! It's time to kick so bloody Deatheater ass!". She began to walk towards the door only to be stopped by Harry. He gave us a look tell us he wanted so privacy with her. We nodded once and head to the door then to the hallway; Shutting it ever so slowly, for the quiet effect of not being here.

Ron and I just stood there, leaning our backs against. The low whispers of Harry and Ginny's voices crept up to my ears; Sharing the words of comforting between the two lovers. Imagining the two holding each as some tears may have fallen, promising to return safely back into their arms a again. "You're a great brother, Ron and you better not forget it" I whispered.

"Ya, well what would I have done; Not let them say goodbye. I'm not that cruel" Ron whispered back. He turn to look at me with is brown eyes, filled with compassion; there love for his sister showed to no end. A true brother, sister bond that shown even when darkness was so close to home.

Before a word could be spoken, the door opened revealing the couple as they held each other's hand. Both of their eyes red from crying, but not as red as Ginny's swollen, wet eye's from the mass tears she had sheded inside of the room. "Let's go before the others notices that something happens", Harry said with a small reinsuring smile.

Giving him a nod of approval I set my way to the stairs that led to the main for. Looking back to make sure they were following, I found Harry giving one last comforting word to Ginny and a quick kiss on the cheek before he left Ginny where she stood to catch up to me. Slowly we descended onto the stair trying to remain quiet as we could to theses creaky old stair case. Looking around to make sure no Portraits would give us away, we made time of a couple of minutes before we landed on the main floor right beside the kitchen door where every adult stood for the midafternoon meetings. "When I give the signal Silence Mrs. Black and run to the front door, Okay" I whispered. Knowing they would understand, I stood to the edge of the revealing light of the Kitchen door, I made sure never one was turned away before we ran.

Now!

Twitching my hand forward, signaling them to go. We ran as fast as we could. Ron quickly silenced Mrs. Black before she let out her ghastly screaming. Making it we held hand in hand and apparited to our destination.

We were in it now, nothing could stop us.

It was Time to let everyone know who I am. And how not to piss me off.

Meaning you better watch out Voldemort, because I'm going to become your worst nightmare.


End file.
